harmonicafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Harmonicists
This is a list of musicians and bands that are notable for their harmonica playing. Harmonica bands *Borrah Minnevitch and his Harmonica Rascals *The Harmonicats *Sväng *Fata Morgana *Harmonica Gentlemen *The Madcaps Blues *Taylor Hicks *Chris Wilson *John Mayall *John Popper (Blues Traveler) *Billy Boy Arnold *Dan Aykroyd (as Elwood Blues) *Carey Bell *James Belushi (also as Brother Zee Blues) *Billy Branch *Norton Buffalo *George "Mojo" Buford *Eddie "Guitar" Burns *Matt Taylor *Lester Butler *Paul Butterfield *Captain Beefheart *William Clarke *James Cotton *Jim Conway *Cyril Davies *Little Sammy Davis *Carlos del Junco *Paul deLay *Garrett Dutton *Johnny Dyer *Billy Gibson *Jazz Gillum *Alan Glen *Marla Glen *Tony "Little Sun" Glover *Adam Gussow (Satan and Adam) *Harmonica Frank *Slim Harpo *Shakey Jake Harris *Bill "Watermelon Slim" Homans *Big Walter Horton *Howlin' Wolf *Paul Jones *Paul Lamb *Lazy Lester *Huey Lewis *Noah Lewis *Little Sonny *Lynwood Slim *Dutch Mason *John Mayall (Bluesbreakers) *Delbert McClinton *James Montgomery *Jerry McCain *Jean-Jacques Milteau *Charlie Musselwhite *Sam Myers *Hammie Nixon *Sugar Ray Norcia *Rod Piazza *Jerry Portnoy *Gary Primich *Snooky Pryor *Annie Raines *Jimmy Reed *Jason Ricci *Curtis Salgado *Will Shade *Harmonica Shah *J.D. Short *Corky Siegel *Little Mack Simmons *George "Harmonica" Smith *Moses "Whispering" Smith *Powell St. John *Les Stroud *Sugar Blue *Greg "Fingers" Taylor *Sonny Terry *Fabio Treves *Big Mama Thornton *Steven Tyler (Aerosmith) *Little Walter *Junior Wells *Mark Wenner (The Nighthawks) *Golden "Big" Wheeler *Sonny Boy Williamson I *Sonny Boy Williamson II *Kim Wilson *J. D. Wilkes *Thom Doucette Bluegrass *Mike Stevens Folk *Bobby Darin *Donovan *David Patterson *Bob Dylan *Ramblin' Jack Elliott *Jesse Fuller *Arlo Guthrie *Woody Guthrie *Mel Lyman *Rory McLeod *Sonny Terry *Kim Kwang Suk *Vikki Thorn (The Waifs) *León Gieco *Hugo Díaz *Jenny Lewis *Ketch Secor *Tom Gabel *Beck Hansen Rock *Graham McPherson (Madness) *Teddy Andreadis *Ian Anderson (Jethro Tull) *Gem Archer (Oasis) *Billie Joe Armstrong (Green Day) *Bobbyzk (SM Band) *Tim Armstrong (Rancid) *Beck *Bono (U2) *Brian Molko (Placebo) *David Bowie *Gary Brooker (Procol Harum) *Jack Bruce *Bertrand Cantat (Noir Désir) *Gene Clark (The Byrds) *Alice Cooper *Gene Cornish (The Rascals, Fotomaker) *Sheryl Crow *Burton Cummings *Rivers Cuomo (Weezer) *Ray Davies (The Kinks) *Rick Davies (Supertramp) *Magic Dick (The J. Geils Band) *Roger Daltrey (The Who) *Rick Danko (The Band) *Bob Dylan *Melissa Etheridge *Andrew Farriss (INXS) *John Fogerty (Creedence Clearwater Revival) *Tom Fogerty (Creedence Clearwater Revival) *Jon Foreman (Switchfoot) *Peter Gabriel *Dave Gage *Rory Gallagher *Peter Garrett (Midnight Oil) *Ian Gillan (Deep Purple) *David Gilmour (Pink Floyd) *Brian Greenway (April Wine, Mashmakhan) *Jonny Greenwood (Radiohead) *Levon Helm (The Band) *George Harrison *Susanna Hoffs (The Bangles) *Kelly Hoppe (Big Sugar) *Mick Jagger *Billy Joel *Brian Jones (Rolling Stones) *John Kay (Steppenwolf) *Adam Lazzara (Taking Back Sunday) *Arthur Lee (Love) *John Lennon *Lemmy (Motörhead) *Huey Lewis (Huey Lewis and the News) *Andrew McMahon *Richard Manuel (The Band) *Johnny Marr *Steve Marriott *Matt Mays *Ron McKernan (Grateful Dead) *John Mellencamp *Van Morrison *Alanis Morissette *Anton Newcombe (The Brian Jonestown Massacre) *Lee Oskar (War) *Ozzy Osbourne (Black Sabbath) *Tom Petty *Robert Plant (Led Zeppelin) *Jimmy Page (Led Zeppelin) *John Popper (Blues Traveler) *Keith Relf *Billy Lee Riley *Robbie Robertson (The Band) *Chris Robinson (The Black Crowes) *Joe Satriani *John Sebastian (The Lovin' Spoonful) *Shakira *Nicky Shane *Southside Johnny *Bruce Springsteen *Jon Bon Jovi *Chris Squire (Yes) *Ringo Starr *James Taylor *Ray Thomas (Moody Blues) *Scott Thurston (Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers) *Pete Townshend *Steven Tyler (Aerosmith) *Eddie Vedder (Pearl Jam) *Chris Martin (Coldplay) *Andy Williams (Doves) *Stevie Wonder *Neil Young *Pete Yorn *Warren Zevon *Peter Stahl (Goatsnake) *Chris Lowell *Enrique Bunbury (Héroes del Silencio) *Christopher Wolstenholme (Muse) Country *Ryan Adams *DeFord Bailey *Humphrey Bate *Johnny Cash *Buddy Greene *Kris Kristofferson *Charlie McCoy *Terry McMillan *Mickey Raphael *Bobbejaan Schoepen *Neil Young *Bob Higgins (The Three Reeds) Irish *Patrick Clancy (The Clancy Brothers) *James Conway *Ciarán Bourke (The Dubliners) *Bobby Clancy (The Clancy Brothers) *Andy Irvine Jazz *Philip Achille *Larry Adler *Sebastien Charlier *Carlos del Junco *Max Geldray *Howard Levy *Chris Michalek *Toots Thielemans *Julian Jackson *Stevie Wonder *Tollak Ollestad Classical music *Larry Adler *Robert Bonfiglio *Angelo Dos Santos *Sigmund Groven *Tommy Reilly Tango * Hugo Diaz Hip Hop * Bad News Brown See also *Harmonica Category:Lists Category:Musicians